Memories of the Heart
by Arwennicole
Summary: What was really going on with Kim? Did she send the letter and if not why didn't she stay after defeating Maligore? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Memories of the Heart

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them for this story. Former writer KAOliver and I own the plot.

IMPORTANT: KAOliver is no longer going to be writing. Some things have come up and she passed on the duty of writing her story to me. KAOliver is now my mentor and my editor. However, we have both decided to put two other stories up that lead up to 'DinoThunder Ninjetti' I hope you enjoy them. Of course this is one of them.

Summary: What was really going on with Kim? Did she send the letter and if not why didn't she stay after defeating Maligore?

Memories of the Heart

Prologue

The night was cool and clear. The stars shone and the moon was full illuminating the road that the woman raced down. Highlighting her clearly for her stalker to see. Her breath was coming in short pants as she risked a glance behind and saw the shadowy figure was gaining. She couldn't run any faster and all ready her energy reserves were failing.

A flying tackle knocked her to the ground as a blow to the head made her see stars. This was so not her day, first no one would talk to her when she had called home, then there hadn't been a letter from Tommy in the mail, and now she was being attacked. As the blows rained down on her face she couldn't help but wonder why she had decided Florida was such a great place to live.

2 hours later:

The blond haired woman scowled as she checked her purse for the keys to her car. Her scowl deepened as she realized that she couldn't find them. She stomped her foot in frustration when she heard a noise coming from the alley way. "Hello? Anyone there?" She called.

There was no more noise in the alley way and even though she knew that curiosity had killed the cat she couldn't resist looking. A gasp rose in her throat as she saw the beaten and mutilated body of her best friend and room mate. "Oh my god Kim," she said as she rushed to the girl's side. The girl's clothes were ripped and blood was pooled around her body. The blond quickly checked for a pulse and nearly sighed when she felt one, it was weak but it was there. She whipped out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello, my name is Tara Stevens. I'm a gymnast for the pan globals. I'm on the corner of Fifth and Wilshire. I just found my best friend practically beaten to death. No she's still alive. How do I know? What do you mean how do I know? I checked for a pulse and she has one. Just send and ambulance." She practically screamed as she shut her cell phone and tossed it. She then pulled of her sweater and pressed it to the wound on side of Kim's head. Tara sighed in relief when she heard the wail of sirens. "Thank god," she whispered in a prayer. She stood up and walked back towards the corner, then she flagged the ambulance down. "Here she's right here in this alley," she called.

The EMT's jumped out of the ambulance and raced to Kim's side. "Ok we have a pulse. Let's get her to the hospital. What's her name, age, and any allergies she may have?"

Tara took a deep breath, "Her name is Kimberly Hart, she's 16, in great health and physical shape, and she has no allergies that I know of."

The EMT's nodded and loaded the pan global hopeful into the ambulance as Tara joined them.

A month and a half later

Kim was in a world that was completely black with no light and no color. Her inner self was curled in the fetal position as the other half of her personality was fighting the prison they were both in. The two were dressed drastically differently. One Kim was dressed in white shorts with a light pink shirt; this Kim was the one fighting her cell. The other Kim was dressed in a red shirt green shorts and a pink headband, she was still curled in a fetal position. "We have to get out of here," scowled white Kim.

"Why all that's back there is pain and betrayal," murmured the other Kim as she sat up and began to rock.

White Kim sighed, "Tommy needs us."

"He has Kat."

"Kat is not us," said White Kim as she kneeled before her counterpart. "Kat is his pink ranger now but he loves us. We are his rock and his support system."

"He hasn't written or called. Face it he forgot about us. He doesn't care anymore," stated the other Kim

"He's a ranger and not just any ranger but the leader of the ranger team. He has responsibilities and fights," said the White Kim, "we are supposed to understand and we do. He's busy and," she gave her counterpart a mischievous grin, "he's also mister forgetful."

"I'm scared," murmured the other Kim, "What if he or everyone for that matter looks at us differently?"

"They love us and will continue to do so. What happened wasn't our fault and they know that. Tommy knows that."

"How can you be so sure that they'll believe it wasn't our fault," stated the other Kim stubbornly.

White Kim rolled her eyes, "Because they love us. They do. You know what Zordon said. We were and will always be the heart of the team."

The other Kim still looked wary as she stood and then extended her hand to White Kim. Clasping hands together the two melded into one Kim dressed in a white summer dress with a pink sash around her waist, a green head band and a red rose tucked behind her ear. The prison also disappeared and colors reentered her world. She was still unconscious but now there was color. She frowned mentally as blue streaked through her mind carrying with it thoughts.

'Come on Kim just open your eyes. You can't be brain dead no matter what the stupid doctors say,' came a familiar voice.

'Trini,' Kim's subconscious recognized as well as the color blue as fear or worry. She frowned again since when could she tell colors and their significance on emotions. She fought through the darkness and the pain, fighting towards her best friend's voice. "Trini," she murmured.

"Kim! You're awake," exclaimed the Chinese girl with a laugh as she embraced her best friend.

Kim groaned as her head ache increased as she was bombarded by emotions, fear, pain, worry and intense happiness. She immediately focused on the happiness that was radiating off of Trini turning it inwards and using it to shield out the other emotions. "Where's Tommy?" she asked searching for her boyfriend

Trini's eyes left her best friend's as she answered, "Uh you know Tommy. Mister forgetful himself. His color is red now you know," stammered the girl.

Kim's eyes narrowed to slit's. "Trini," the petite girl said in a deceptively sweet voice. "Did you call him?" She asked.

"Yes but I only could reach Kat. I haven't been able to reach Tommy himself. Kat says that they are pretty busy fighting the machine empire. You know you got pretty badly beaten up. You need your rest," said Trini forcing a smile.

"What else is there Trini? There's something you're not telling me," said Kim her doe brown eyes searching Trini's darker ones.

Unable to avoid her best friend's eyes any longer looked directly in them tears filling her almond shaped eyes, "Kim you're pregnant!"

Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she fainted her body not being strong enough to handle the shock.


	2. Empathy

Chapter 1: Empathy

A few days had passed since Kimberly woke up. Everything was going great for her, until one day. Kimberly woke up and she panicked when she heard so many voices. She shot up from bed and felt somebody place their hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see that it was Trini. "Easy Kimberly," she cautioned.

"Trini, don't you hear it?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.

"Those voices, don't you hear all those voices?" She asked.

"Kimberly, there's nobody here except you, Zack, Aisha, and me."

"I'm telling you I can hear people talking."

Later that day, Kimberly was sitting in her bed with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth on her bed. She couldn't get the voices out of her head. It was starting to scare her. She didn't understand why she was hearing all these voices.

Outside of her room was Zack, Aisha, Trini, and the doctor. The doctor looked over at Kimberly before looking at her friends. "I would insist that Kimberly be admitted to a mental institute," he informed.

"No! We're not betraying Kimberly that way," Aisha insisted.

"She might be dangerous to herself and the baby if she doesn't get admitted," he informed.

"We can take care of her. She's been under a lot of stress lately," Trini pointed out.

"I think it would be safer if she was admitted," he insisted.

"Don't you get it, doc? Kim's not going into a mental institute," Zack snapped.

"Then where will she go? She can't stay here, she's scaring the other patients screaming about hearing voices," the doctor commented.

Aisha had an idea and called Billy.

Billy came over and they could see that his communicator was still around his wrist. "Billy," Trini murmured. She walked over and embraced her best friend. Billy hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"What's going on? Is Kimberly okay?" He asked.

"Billy, we need your communicator to talk to Zordon, I think he could tell us what's wrong with Kimberly," Aisha replied.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Kimberly is hearing voices," Trini replied.

Billy walked into the room to see Kimberly sleeping. Billy sat on the edge of her bed and held his communicator up to his mouth. Trini shut the door and listened to Billy's conversation. "Zordon, it's Billy," Billy informed.

"Billy, is Kimberly right by you?" Zordon asked.

"Yes she is, Zordon," Billy replied.

"I know what you're calling about, bring her to the Power Chamber immediately," Zordon instructed.

"On our way," Billy informed.

Billy had Trini and Aisha tell the doctor that Billy was going to take care of her. "We're coming with you," Trini informed. Billy nodded and held onto Kimberly's hand.

"Alpha, five to teleport," Billy informed.

Then a blue light along with four white lights went to the Power Chamber.

They arrived in a secret room and Billy got up from Kimberly's side. Kimberly stirred and woke up. "Billy?" She asked. Billy nodded with a smile.

"I'm here, Kim," he replied.

The voices appeared in her head again and she shot up from bed. "They're back," she whispered.

"Alpha, run a scan over Kimberly's head," Zordon instructed.

"Zordon?" She asked.

"Yes, Kimberly, I am here along with Alpha," he replied.

Alpha walked over with the scanner in his hand. "Lay back, Kimberly," Billy instructed. She held onto Billy's hand as Alpha ran the scanner over her head.

"Kimberly, what exactly are you hearing?" Zordon asked.

"I can hear people like how their mood is," Kimberly replied.

"Her brainwaves are a bit off," Alpha informed.

"And you said you can hear people's emotions?" Trini asked.

"Yes," Kimberly replied.

"The scanner indicates that you have the power of empathy," Zordon informed.

Kimberly sat up confused. "What?" She asked. Billy looked at her with a sad sigh.

"It means that you have the power to hear people's emotions," Billy replied.

"I'm sorry to say this, Kimberly, but until we can get your powers under control, you can't have anyone in the same room as you," Zordon informed.

"What about us?" Aisha asked.

"You have to go back to your normal lives, you'll be able to see her again when she can put walls up to shield your emotions," Alpha instructed.

Trini walked over and embraced Kimberly. "We'll see you soon, Kimberly, get better," Trini murmured. Kimberly nodded before Zack hugged her.

"Take care of yourself, Kim," he murmured.

"I will," she assured him.

Aisha hugged her then Kimberly watched as the three of them were teleported out of the Power Chamber. "Kim, I'll be behind that glass whenever you need to talk to me," Billy informed.

He kissed her forehead before leaving. "Kimberly, I'll let you rest today, tomorrow we'll start your training," Zordon informed.

"Zordon, what do I have to do?" She asked.

"You have to do some meditating to build up your body's strength to be able to project the emotions. You'll see colors of each emotion. You have to learn how to receive an emotion from only one person at a time," Alpha replied.

Billy then held the microphone up to his mouth. "Get some sleep, Kim, training will commence tomorrow," he informed. Kimberly nodded and lied down. She fell into a deep sleep and she unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach where her baby slept.


	3. Training Begins and a Lie

Chapter 2: Training Begins and a Lie

Kimberly woke up and found some clothes lying beside the bed. She got up and pulled the clothes on and getting rid of her old pajamas that she had worn for a long time. "Good morning, Kimberly," Alpha greeted in his cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Alpha," Kimberly greeted back.

"I brought you some food," he informed.

Kimberly smiled at the robot as he placed the food by her. "That's sweet, Alpha," she told him.

"Good morning, Kim," Billy greeted.

She looked at the glass to see Billy standing there with a grin. "I would think you'd be at school by now," she commented.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you this, Kim, I've graduated high school early," Billy informed.

"Oh, Billy, that's wonderful," she told him.

"Good morning, Kimberly," Zordon greeted.

"Hi, Zordon," Kimberly greeted.

"Are you ready for your first training lesson?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied.

Alpha came forward with a pillow to sit down and Kimberly sat down. "Take deep slow breaths and erase everything from your mind," Zordon instructed. Kimberly took slow deep breaths and her mind was cleared. She was ready for the first part of the meditation.

Billy stood behind the glass observing Kimberly's training. Her brainwaves were still inhuman, but they weren't too high that it'll kill her. She was relaxed and the scans indicate that. Billy looked at his watch and called into the microphone. "Zordon, Alpha, I'll return shortly," he informed.

"Take your time, Billy, we'll handle Kimberly's training," Zordon assured him.

Billy nodded then he left to go meet the others at the Youth Center.

Billy arrived at the Youth Center and saw that Tommy was all set and ready to go for weightlifting. "Hey, Tommy, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep," Tommy replied.

Billy lowered the weights and then Ernie walked over with a letter in his hands. "Tommy, this came for you, it's from Kimberly," Ernie informed. Billy was a bit confused.

"_How could Kimberly send him a letter if she was either in a coma or in the Power Chamber_?" He pondered.

"Oh, hey, Adam could you read this for me?" He asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Adam replied.

Billy listened to the letter and he was in shock. It was a breakup letter. However, he knew it couldn't be from Kimberly, because she's been a bit busy to write to Tommy.

(In the Power Chamber)

"You have done well today, Kimberly," Zordon informed. Kimberly got up with a smile.

"Thanks, Zordon," she told him.

Kimberly then steadied herself against the bed and Zordon knew that the training had drained her. "Get some rest, Kimberly, you're exhausted from the training today. Sleep and then your training will continue tomorrow," Zordon informed. Kimberly nodded and after eating something, she fell asleep.

Billy returned to the Power Chamber confused. "Billy, what troubles you?" Zordon asked. Billy looked over at his mentor with a sigh.

"Zordon, Tommy had received a letter today, it was from Kimberly. Did Kimberly send a letter to Tommy at all today?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid she hasn't, Billy, she's been in training all day," Zordon replied.

"Then where could the letter come from?" He asked.

"I am not sure. Where will you go?"

"Katherine and I are taking Tommy to the mountains to get over the "breakup" letter."

"Keep a lookout for King Mondo, may the power protect you."

Billy nodded and then he left.

(Two Days Later)

After the battle with King Mondo, Billy had disappeared. "Where did Billy go?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea," Kat replied.

Billy came to the glass room to see Kimberly groaning and coughing. "Zordon, what's wrong with her?" Billy asked. Alpha walked over to him.

"Kimberly will be fine, she's just going through her daily routine," he replied.

"Alpha is right, while she is with child she will be going through illnesses like this until later months," Zordon replied.

Kimberly finished feeling sick and sat up while cleaning herself up. "Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm here, Kim," he replied.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I...uh went on a trip with the rest of the Rangers," he replied.

"Zordon tells me that King Mondo attacked again?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Billy."

"Yeah."

"Promise me something."

"Anything, Kim."

"Don't tell Tommy that I'm here and don't tell him about the baby. I'm not sure it's even his."

"I promise."

Kimberly then fell asleep with her hand on her stomach again.


	4. Fond Memories

Chapter 4: Fond Memories

Kimberly was now three months pregnant, but being her first pregnancy she wasn't showing as quick. Her training was coming along better than what it had a month before when she would pass out just trying to get to the next level to her training. Billy had warned Kimberly that Rocky was getting curious.

One day, Kimberly was meditating on her training while Zordon would give her an emotion to train on. She opened her eyes and stood up. "What is bothering you, Kimberly?" Zordon asked. Kimberly sighed and looked over at her mentor.

"Zordon, what if this baby isn't Tommy's? What if the baby belongs to the man that attacked me?" She asked.

"That is a possibility, we can have Billy perform a paternity test when you become more far along," Zordon suggested.

"That would be great. I just want to know who this baby really belongs to," she sighed.

"What will you do if the infant is your attacker's?" Billy asked.

Kimberly looked over at her best friend with a sigh. "I'm going to raise the baby," she replied. Billy nodded and she placed her hand on the glass. "Billy, I'm afraid," she told him. Billy placed his hand on the glass and nodded.

"I know you are, Kim, I'll be there for you," he assured her.

"What about Jason? Where is he?" She asked.

"Jason is having the Gold Ranger Powers passed to him," Zordon replied.

"Shouldn't you be there?" Kimberly asked.

"The Rangers believe that Billy and I are trying to monitor King Mondo," Zordon replied.

Kimberly sighed and lowered her head. "Hey, Kim, I'll be here for you," he assured her. Kimberly nodded with a small smile on her face. She then went to sit down while Zordon went to talk to the Rangers. "Kim, do you remember when we first me?" He asked. Kimberly had a gentle smile on her face as she thought about it.

"How could I forget? We were in kindergarten and I was playing dress-up with the other girls while you were playing with you toy robot. I tripped over the boa I was wearing and I landed right on your robot. I broke the head off it," she explained.

Billy nodded as he thought about at that.

(Flashback)

Kimberly yelped when she landed on his robot and she sat up to see that the head was broken. "Oops, I'm sorry," she apologized. Billy looked at her sadly and held the body with the head in his other hand. "I'm sorry, can we fix it?" She asked.

"It's okay, I can attach the head back onto the automaton," he replied.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I can fix the robot," he replied.

She giggled as she held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Kimberly," she greeted. He shook her hand with a grin.

"I'm Billy," he answered.

(End Flashback)

They both grinned at the memory. "Even when were kids you spoke language I couldn't understand," Kimberly commented. Billy nodded then he noticed something that he truly missed about Kimberly. Her laughter. Ever since the incident she never truly let out a laugh.

"Kim, I've got a question," he stated.

"Shoot," she answered.

"Will you ever laugh again?"

She sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach. "The day that my baby is born and the day I find out who my baby's father is will be the day I'll laugh again," she replied. Billy sighed as he thought about that day. The day the girl that was like his sister wasn't going to laugh for a long time and he was going to miss it terribly. Remember when he tried to stand up for Kim in school.

(Flashback)

Kimberly was practicing gymnastics when a group of bullies walked over and pulled the mat just a tiny bit enough to knock her balance off. "Oh, is poor little Kimmie going to cry?" The boy taunted. Billy hurried over and stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone," he insisted.

"What are you going to do about it, geek?" The boy asked.

"Billy, it's okay," Kimberly assured him.

"It's not okay to be pushed around, Kim," Billy insisted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The boy asked.

Kimberly quickly stood in front of Billy and glared at the boy. "He won't do anything," she replied. She then kicked him in the gut and watched as he fell into his friends. "But I will," she informed. Billy grinned as Kimberly laughed merrily as they ran off.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly gasped at who was coming next to Billy. "JASON!" She exclaimed. She ran to the glass with a smile. "I've missed you," she told him.

"And I missed you, Kim," he answered.

Billy nodded to Jason before they watched as Zordon came back to bring Kimberly back to her training. They both knew that it was going to be a long time before they got their old Kimberly back, if she ever did come back. they did promise though that they would take care of her and the baby while she was in her condition. Even after she's able to work things out, they would still be there for her...forever. Even though they had promised never to tell Tommy about her hiding spot or the baby she was carrying, just in case it wasn't his.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Two more months had passed and Kimberly was five months pregnant, she was far along to have a paternity test to find out who the father of her baby was.

Kimberly was sitting down on the table while Alpha checked her over. "Your body seems to becoming stronger," he commented. Kimberly sighed as she looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, where's Billy and Jason?" She asked.

"Billy's going to get DNA from Tommy's old uniform," Zordon replied.

Billy walked into the Power Chamber and saw the old uniforms sitting in their display windows. He walked over and opened the glass. He removed the helmet and looked inside and found a strand of Tommy's hair. He took tweezers and removed the strand of hair. "Perfect," he mumbled. He placed the helmet back into the display case and shut the glass. He put the hair in a test tube and left. Not knowing that he was being watched.

Billy returned the other room and saw that Kimberly was ready. She was lying on her back and she was ready for the paternity test. "Okay, Kim, I have the DNA sample from Tommy's uniform. This will show if Tommy's the father," Billy informed. Kimberly held onto Billy's hand as the needle was inserted into her stomach removing some of the fluid. She sat up as Billy started the test. She placed a hand on her stomach as Billy went through the testing.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Kimberly looked over at the glass to see Jason standing there. "We're seeing if Tommy's the father," Kimberly replied. Billy then started typing things into the computer and then a loud beeping sound could be heard from the screen. "Billy?" She asked. Billy stepped back and Kimberly read the screen. "Positive," she whispered. She placed a hand on her stomach with a smile. "Tommy's your daddy, sweetie," she whispered. She touched her stomach and sighed happily. Tommy was the father of her baby. Just like she thought he was. Tears fell down her face and then Billy embraced her.

"You know the truth now, Kim," he murmured.

"And it feels great to know the truth," she whispered.

She then pulled back. "You still can't tell him anything," she insisted. Billy and Jason nodded.

"Don't worry, Kim, we won't tell him anything," Jason assured her.

"Thanks you two, I know I can trust you two that you won't say anything," she commented.

"We have known each other for years. I think you should know that when you ask us to keep a secret that we will keep it," Billy assured her.

Kimberly nodded and then Billy had to leave the room so Kimberly could go back to her training.

(Two Days Later)

Kimberly was watching the recent battle and was excited to see her friends beating the enemy once again. "Way to go guys," she whispered. She felt the baby move and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yeah, that's right sweetie, go daddy," she murmured.

In the Power Chamber, Zordon was talking to the Rangers about their victory. "I have to get going, Zordon," Jason informed.

"We will fill you in, Jason," Zordon informed.

Jason nodded and then he walked through the doors that Billy disappeared not two minutes ago. "You may go now, you all deserve rest," Zordon informed. The others went to leave and Alpha started walking through the doors and Rocky had enough. He started to follow the robot.

Kimberly was meditating when she heard the door open. She felt anger flood into her mind. "Someone's here," she whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped at who was standing the doorway still in uniform and his helmet under his arm. "Rocky!" She gasped. Alpha turned around to see Rocky behind him.

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi, Rocky, you can't be here. You have to leave," Alpha insisted.

Jason walked from behind the glass and grabbed Rocky's arm. "What are you doing here, man?" He asked.

"You knew? You all knew that she was here? You all knew that Kimberly is Billy's special project?" Rocky asked.

Jason nodded and then Billy came over to shut the door. "Kim's here for a reason, Rocky," Billy informed. They led Rocky behind the glass and Kimberly was standing there.

"Why didn't you guys say anything? Why do you guys know? And why doesn't Tommy even know that she's here?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, Tommy can't know that I'm here. No one else can know that I'm here," Kimberly informed.

"Why the secrecy?" Rocky asked.

"We have to keep this a secret because Kimberly has a gift that she received when she was beaten five months ago," Zordon replied.

Rocky's eyes widened and looked at Kimberly. "You were beaten?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him confused.

"We told Kat to tell you," Kimberly informed.

"She didn't say anything," Rocky answered.

"That's odd," Kimberly whispered.

"Rocky, you have to keep this a secret. The team not knowing that Kimberly was beaten might be the best for the team," Zordon informed.

"In other words, I'm sworn to another secrecy?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly, Billy, Jason, and Alpha nodded. She the placed her hand on the glass. "Please Rocky, Tommy can't know that I'm here. It would distract him from his fights. Especially since I'm pregnant," she insisted. Rocky's eyes widened when he noticed the bump on her tummy. She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Rocky, and the baby is Tommy's," Kimberly added. He placed his hand on the glass and sighed.

"I promise, no one will know you're here, Kim," he promised.

"Thank you, Rocky," she whispered.

He then looked at Zordon. "What is this gift she has?" He asked.

"Kimberly has the power of empathy," Zordon replied.

"Empathy? What is that?" Rocky asked.

"It means that I have the power to feel people's emotions. Actually, I can hear them," Kimberly replied.

"That explains how you knew I was here," Rocky commented.

"Yes, I felt your anger," Kimberly agreed.

"Rocky," Zordon called.

Rocky looked up at his mentor. "Do you promise to keep Kimberly's presence here a secret? Along with keeping her child a secret?" Zordon asked.

"You can count on me, Zordon," Rocky replied.


	6. Celebrating and Consequences

Chapter 6: Celebration and Consequences

Kimberly's training was coming slowly. But she was learning. Not only that, her belly was growing. The baby was due soon so Zordon didn't let her get too stressed with her training. It wasn't safe to keep her stressed with her baby too close to be born.

Kimberly was meditating when she felt her baby move. She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "It's okay, sweetie, mommy's here," she whispered. She smiled when her baby kicked again. Alpha then came in humming merrily with a box in his hands.

"Good afternoon, Kimberly," Alpha greeted.

"Hi, Alpha," she answered.

Alpha set the box next to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"They're presents for the baby," Alpha replied.

Kimberly opened the box to find baby clothes, toys, and blankets. She picked up a red outfit and looked at the robot confused. "They think that since that Tommy's the father that Red clothes for a Red Ranger's baby would fit," Alpha informed. Kimberly smiled as she held up a pink blank and white blanket. She placed the blanket on her stomach and the baby kicked.

"You like this one, huh?" She asked.

She rubbed her tummy with a smile. Her baby was due soon and she couldn't wait to hold her little angel in her arms. When it came time for her to give birth, Billy was going to be the one to deliver. Rocky for some reason insisted on recording the birth. Jason was going to be there for support and to make sure Rocky didn't do anything stupid.

Sadly, Mrs. Dumas believed that her daughter was in a mental institute. Her father was God knows where. And the father of her baby doesn't know that she's in the Power Chamber and soon to give birth to their child. Even though this saddened Kimberly, but she knew that seven of her friends were supporting her and that's all she needed.

****

(Two Days Later)

Kimberly was preparing the baby's crib when she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She tried to shake it off, but then it came again. She tried to walk towards her bed when she felt something wet go down her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened. Her water broke.

In the Power Chamber, Billy's emergency beeper went off. Jason and Rocky saw the look on Billy's face. Then suddenly, Zordon disappeared. "Zordon!" Kat gasped.

"Where did he go?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure the problem out now," Billy replied.

"Should we help you?" Adam asked.

"No! That's okay. It's probably a malfunction. I'll contact you once I get Zordon back online," Billy replied.

The rest of the Rangers watched as he ran out of the room. They transported out. Then Jason and Rocky transported to Rocky's house to get his camera.

In Kim's room, Billy had led Kimberly to her bed and she was screaming in pain. "It's okay, Kim," Billy assured her.

"It's not okay, Billy," she snapped.

Rocky and Jason stood behind the glass and Rocky had his camera ready. He was video taping everything. He winced when Kimberly screamed on the top of her lungs. "She's got a loud scream," he commented.

"SHUT UP, ROCKY!" Kimberly shouted.

Kimberly gasped in pain as a hard contraction hit. "Curse you Tommy Oliver for putting me in this position," she hissed. Billy rolled his eyes and he winced when she squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

****

(2:30 am)

"It's a girl, Kimberly," Billy announced. He cut the cord, wrapped the baby up in the pink and white blank, and placed her onto Kimberly's chest. Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh, my gosh, look at you sweetie," she whispered.

The infant had stopped wailing once she entered Kimberly's arms. "She's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Congratulations, Kimberly," everyone announced.

Something then happened, a sound came from Kimberly's mouth they all missed. Kimberly was laughing. It was like music to their ears. She then looked at Zordon. "Zordon, you're a grandpa," she announced. Zordon chuckled as he looked at the infant in her arms.

"What is the child's name?" Zordon asked.

Kimberly looked at her daughter. "Kylie, Kylie Teresa Hart," she replied.

"And introducing Miss Kylie Teresa Hart," Rocky announced.

Jason whacked Rocky upside the head. Everyone laughed and then Zordon started to speak. "Kylie Teresa Hart, I give you a gift. The Power of the Crane and the Falcon resides in you. You hold the power inside of you, child," he spoke. A white and pink light came from his energy tube and it turned into a single rose colored sparkle. It landed on the infant's arm and it turned into a star birthmark. Kimberly then lied down and fell asleep while holding her baby close.

****

(Youth Center)

In the Youth Center the next day, Rocky was asleep with his head on his history book and Jason was asleep with his head on his backpack. The rest of the Rangers came in very confused. "Guys," Tommy called. Both boys woke up exhausted.

"Are you two okay?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Stayed up late studying," Rocky replied.

Just then, their communicators went off. "We read you, Zordon," Tommy answered.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber," Zordon instructed.

"We're on our way," Tommy acknowledged.

They then teleported to the Power Chamber.

They noticed that Billy was asleep on his desk. "Billy," Kat called. The former Blue Ranger jerked away and yawned.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to get Zordon back online," Billy replied.

The Rangers looked at each other and Tommy looked up at Zordon. "Zordon, where did you disappear to?" Tommy asked.

"I am sorry, Rangers, my sensors were feeling a strong pulse of evil. Forgive me for my quick disappearance," Zordon apologized.

The Rangers took the lies, not knowing that down the hall, Tommy's ex-girlfriend was fast asleep with his daughter in her arms.


	7. Heartache and Painful Memories

**MUST READ: No there is not Tommy/Kim moments in this story whatsoever. This story is strictly about Kimberly.**

Chapter 7: Heartache and Painful Memories

Kimberly sighed as she put her now sleeping daughter into her crib in the corner. She looked at the star birthmark on her daughter's shoulder and sighed. "Sweet dreams, sweetie," she whispered.

A few days later, Kimberly was cradling her sleeping daughter in her arms with a sigh. "Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine. Mama's gonna buy you something nice," she sang softly. The baby yawned and curled up against Kimberly's chest. She got up to place the baby back in her crib.

"How is she doing?" Billy asked.

"She's doing great, she hardly cries for her age," Kimberly replied.

"That's because she has good genes."

Kimberly smiled as she touched her daughter's soft cheek. "She's my baby and I'm going to love her forever and beyond," she explained.

"And you're going to," Zordon assured her.

"Zordon, I'm actually petrified. I have no idea how to take care of a baby," Kimberly told him.

"Follow your heart, Kimberly," Zordon replied.

Kimberly nodded and sighed as she looked at her sleeping baby. She reached into the crib and stroked her soft cheek. "She looks like her father," she commented.

"You can tell who her mother is," Billy assured her.

Now that the baby was born, Billy wasn't allowed in the room anymore until she's able to control the emotions she'd receive. "Zordon, I need some fresh air," she informed.

"Billy go with Kimberly while she's outside," Zordon instructed.

Billy nodded before he and Kimberly went up to the surface.

Kimberly sat down on a rock looking out over the city. "Billy, I'm scared," she confessed. Billy sat next to her.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that I'll never see Tommy again. I'm afraid if that man is still out there looking for me. I'm afraid of what'll happen if Kylie and I are discovered by the Machine Empire," she replied.

Billy wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to get her to relax. he looked over at her and saw a scar on her face. The scar she received when she was attacked. When she questioned if whether Tommy was the father of her baby or not. She placed her head on his shoulder and Billy comforted her.

(Three Days Later)

Kimberly could feel that something was wrong. She didn't know what. She just knew that something was wrong. She looked up to see Jason coming. She ran up to the glass. "Jason, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kim, Tommy's gone," He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Kat and I were out on the lake and Tommy was jet skiing. He just disappeared."

Kimberly sat down in disbelief. Tommy was gone and they had no idea how to find him.

Hours had passed and Kimberly's heart was pounding against her chest and she was trying to stay calm for Kylie. "It's okay, sweetie, mommy's here," she would whisper.

Later that day, Billy came into the room again. Kimberly placed the baby into the crib and hurried towards the glass. "Billy, any news?" She asked.

"Not yet, but..." he trailed of.

"What, but what?" She asked.

"Kim, Jason and Kat thought they found him. It was a trap and now Jason's gone," he replied.

Kimberly collapsed from the shock. She sat on her knees in disbelief. She had one hand on the floor and the other on her face trying to keep herself from crying. "First it was Tommy now it's Jason. Who's next, you?" She asked.

"Kimberly calm down," Billy insisted.

She stood up and then she walked over Kylie's crib. She sighed as she touched her baby's tiny hand. "Don't worry, sweetie your daddy will be okay and so will your Uncle Jason," she assured her.

Minutes later, Alpha came in. "Kimberly, we found Tommy and Jason look at the viewing globe," Alpha informed. Kimberly, who was cradling Kylie in her arms looked at her viewing globe and her eyes widened.

"You are my enemy. I am going to destroy you," Tommy announced.

Kimberly placed Kylie into her crib and got closer to her viewing globe. "TOMMY! You've got to stop this. I'm Jason, your best friend," Jason insisted.

"Your lies won't fool me. I'm going to destroy the Power Rangers," Tommy laughed evilly.

"Tommy, no," she whispered. She watched in horror as Tommy attacked Jason. "NO! TOMMY, JASON!" She shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes. "TOMMY, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" She shouted at the viewing globe. Kylie started to cry and Kimberly hurried over to the crib while trying to block out the fighting behind her. She held Kylie to her and then she looked at the wall while listening to the fighting. "Tommy," she whispered.

(Flashback)

Kimberly was walking around the hall trying to find Tommy and she finally found him. "Tommy, Tommy?" She asked. Tommy just glance at her and she tried to strike up a conversation. "What happened to you the other day? I thought we were gonna meet?" She asked.

"Something came up," was his only answer.

"Oh. Well, you know I got kind of worried," she commented.

Tommy looked at her. "Hey, I'm a big boy, Kimberly. I don't need you to worry about me," he told her.

"Is something wrong? Because you're totally acting like..." he cut her off.

"Like what?" He snapped.

"Like you're upset with me."

He then came close to her. "Didn't it occur to you that I have better things to do? Newsflash Kimberly. You're not the center of everyone's universe," he snapped.

"Well excuse me for living," she answered.

She then walked away confused.

(Finding out the Truth)

Kimberly looked over to see Tommy lifting weights and walked over to him. "Tommy, Tommy, I know," she informed. She then got closer to him. "I know you're the Green Ranger," she whispered. He slammed the weights down and made her jump a bit.

"Well then, Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed," he informed.

"Let us help you. We can break Rita's spell."

"Rita is my empress. She will soon rule the world."

Kimberly grabbed onto his arm desperately trying to get him to let them help him. "Tommy, please let us help you," she insisted. He jerked her arm from her grasp and his eyes glowed green.

"You have been warned," he snapped.

Then he walked away.

(End Flashbacks)

Kimberly turned off the viewing globe, not wanting to see anymore. Her heart was breaking every single second. She just prayed that the Rangers would succeed again to bring Tommy back.

Billy came back to the room and nodded to Kimberly in relief. "They brought him back, Kim. He and Jason are both okay," he informed. Kimberly sighed in relief and she was able to rest easier.


	8. Losing a Friend

Chapter 8: Losing a Good Friend

A few months had passed and baby Kylie was growing. She was now three months old and she was looking just like her mother, but you can tell who her father was. The 'birthmark' on Kylie's shoulder wouldn't be shown as long as Kimberly kept something over it. Kimberly's training was coming very well. She was becoming stronger and she was able to block emotions for a certain amount of time at the moment. Zordon assured her that as her training progresses, she'd be able to block emotions longer. Soon when Kylie got older, Kimberly would train her to have Kylie keep walls around her emotions so Kimberly wouldn't feel them all the time.

One day, Kimberly was playing 'peek-a-boo' with Kylie. "Where's Kylie? Where did she go? There she is," Kimberly announced. Kylie gurgled and Kimberly giggled at her baby girl. She played the game with her daughter until it was time to feed her and put her down for her nap. She picked Kylie up from her blanket and looked up when Alpha came in with Kylie's bottle. "No one saw you right?" She asked.

"Of course not," Alpha replied.

"Good," she sighed.

She took the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair Rocky provided for her instead of having her walk around trying to rock her to sleep that way. She started humming to her baby before actual words came from her mouth. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please, don't take my sunshine away," she sang. She then watched as the baby fell asleep after her bottle and placed her into the crib.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked.

Kimberly turned to see Jason standing behind the glass. "I'm doing great. The training's going well and Kylie's getting bigger. Sometimes I wish Tommy were here. But this is for the best. He's a Ranger right now and if he finds out about us here, we'll be nothing but a distraction," she explained. Jason could tell that Kim needed someone by her side at that moment. So, he went into the room itself. Kimberly could feel comfort. She turned to see Jason standing there. He walked over and hugged her tight.

"I'm here, Kim, as long as you need us," he assured her.

She hugged him back with a sigh. "I need a friend now more than ever, Jason," she sighed. Jason smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, Kim," he murmured.

She nodded and was happy to have Jason with her at the moment.

****

(Three Days Later)

Kimberly was looking over some brochures of where to go once her training is finished. She didn't want to stay in Angel Grove. Too many good/bad memories flooded in her head. She wanted to take Kylie somewhere where she wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding about her being there or her baby. Especially when it came to Tommy. She looked up when Jason came in. He looked distressed. "Jason, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kim, I've got some bad news," he replied.

She hid the brochures under her pillow and walked over to him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Billy was experimenting with a serum to make himself older. It backfired," he replied.

Kimberly gasped. "Can Alpha and Zordon stop it?" She asked.

"They don't know how to treat it. If they don't find a solution soon, Billy will die," he replied.

Kimberly leaned against the wall and she looked at Jason. "Are the other Rangers with him?" She asked. Jason nodded and she got close to the glass. "Jason, as soon as the others leave, you tell me right away," she informed.

"Sure thing, Kim," he assured her.

He then walked away and Kimberly sat on her bed playing with the teddy bear Tommy gave her when she was in the hospital.

****

(An Hour Later)

Jason then came back in. "Kimberly, they're gone now," he informed. Kimberly stood up, placed Kylie back into her crib, and followed Jason to the front.

Billy was lying on the bed and Kimberly felt tears press against her eyes as she stood next to his bed and held his aging hand. "Billy," she whispered. Billy opened his eyes to see Kimberly standing there.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you," she replied.

"Kim, I've contacted Aquitar, they'll be sending someone to help Billy," Jason informed.

Kimberly sighed as she held onto Billy's hand. "You just hang in there, okay? Just hang in there for us," she murmured. Billy nodded and then he smiled at her.

"I'll be okay," he assured her.

"I hope so. You better not leave us like this," she insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jason then gently grabbed her arm. "Kimberly, you have to get back," he instructed.

"Jason is right, Kimberly. We'll contact you if anything changes," Zordon informed.

Kimberly let Billy's hand go and went back to her room.

****

(Two Days Later)

Kimberly was leaning against the wall with a sigh. Billy wasn't getting better and yet. The person from Aquitar hadn't arrived yet and Kimberly was getting worried about him. Just then, Zordon appeared. "Kimberly, Cestria from Aquitar has arrived," Zordon informed.

"Oh, this is great," Kimberly sighed in relief.

Zordon then went back to see the progress while Kimberly went to take care of Kylie.

Kimberly looked up when Rocky came in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Cestria gave Billy some water from her planet. It didn't work," Rocky replied.

"So, what does this mean?" She asked.

"Cestria is going to take Billy to Aquitar."

"I have to see him. Before he goes."

Rocky nodded and then he quickly led her towards the main room.

Billy was getting ready to leave when Kimberly hurried over to him. "Billy, wait," she insisted. Cestria looked up to see Kimberly standing there with the baby in her arms.

"Kimberly," he murmured.

Kimberly walked over and hugged him. "Why aren't the others here to say goodbye?" She asked.

"Their goodbyes were already said," Billy replied.

Kylie started making her baby sounds and Billy touched the baby's tiny hand. "Uncle Billy loves you, Kylie," he murmured.

"Billy, we have to go," Cestria informed.

Kimberly hugged Billy with her free hand and tears welled up in her eyes as Billy got ready to go. Rocky placed a hand on her shoulder as Billy and Cestria left.

Later on, Kimberly was getting Kylie to settle down when someone called her on the viewing globe. "Greetings, Kimberly," Cestria greeted. Kimberly smiled over at the viewing globe.

"how is he?" She asked.

A young Billy appeared on the viewing globe. "Billy, it's so good to see that you're better," she informed.

"Hi, Kim. Kim, I've got something to tell. I'm not coming back to Earth. I like it here," Billy informed.

Kimberly's heart snapped. Billy, the person that was like a brother to her, won't be coming back. "Will we ever see you again?" She asked.

"Maybe one day, Kimberly," he replied.

"Cestria, take care of him," she instructed.

"I will," Cestria answered.

Kimberly held the baby up and started waving her tiny hand. "Say bye sweetie," she whispered.

"Bye, Kylie, Uncle Billy loves you," Billy informed.

Kylie giggled and then the viewing globe went blank.


	9. Supporting a Friend

**ATTENTION READERS THIS IS AN IMPORTAN MESSAGE:**

**THERE IS NO TOMMY/KIMBERLY PAIRING IN HERE. NONE WHATSOEVER. KEEP READING THE TRILOGY THAT'LL BE COMING AFTER THIS! 'A DIFFERENT SHADE OF LIGHTSPEED' WILL BE NEXT IN THE TRILOGY!**

Chapter 9: Supporting a Friend

Kimberly was doing a very good job with her training and taking care of Kylie. Ever since Billy left, she became worried about Jason. He was starting to act weird and she was worried that it was the Gold Ranger Powers. He would visit her, but he would insist that he was okay. Even though he would tell her that he was okay, she could tell that he wasn't.

One day, Kimberly was rocking baby Kylie to sleep when Alpha hurried in. "Ai yi, yi, yi, yi," he shouted.

"What is it, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"It's Jason, Kimberly. He collapsed in the Youth Center," Alpha replied.

"Oh, my gosh. Is he okay?" She asked.

"We don't know. Zordon is trying to find out what's going on now," Rocky replied.

She hurried over to him. "Could you tell me when the others leave so I can see him?" She asked.

"Of course I will," he replied.

"Thanks," Kimberly sighed.

Rocky nodded and then he walked away. "Alpha, you should go back in there. I'll be fine," she assured the robot. Alpha nodded and hurried out of the room. Kimberly sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Please let Jason be okay," she whispered.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Jason woke up to find Kimberly by his side. "Hey, Jas," she greeted.

"Hi, Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Rocky told me what happened. I was worried," she replied.

"I'll be okay, Kim. I just have to give my powers back," he murmured.

She held onto his hand and knelt down next to his bedside. "You always were the brave one, even when we were children," she commented. Jason nodded and smiled back at her.

(Flashback)

Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam while Jason was practicing karate. Kimberly jumped off the beam and went to the juice bar to get something to drink. "Mind if I buy you a drink?" A guy asked.

"Actually, I do mind," Kimberly replied.

She turned to take a sip of her smoothie when the guy grabbed her arm. "Come on, just one drink cutie," the guy insisted.

"Excuse me, I'm only thirteen-years-old, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone," she snapped.

She started to struggle when Jason walked over. "Hey, I think she told you to leave her alone," Jason snapped.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak," The guy snapped back.

Jason threw a punch at the guy when Kimberly watched in horror as the guys beat him up. "Jason!" She gasped. The cops came and arrested the men.

Kimberly smiled as she cleaned up the bloody lip and the cut on his eyebrow. "Why do you have to be so brave? You could've been killed you idiot," she commented.

"Hey, no one messes with my sister," Jason answered.

(End Flashback)

"We did go through a lot didn't we?" He asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"You're like my brother, Jas, I hate to see you hurt," she replied.

"Right back at you," he answered.

"Kimberly, the Rangers are coming," Zordon informed.

She sighed as she kissed Jason's forehead. "I'll be back," she murmured. She then walked away and went back towards her room.

Kimberly sat on her bed looking a the teddy bear Tommy gave her. She sighed sadly and lied down until she heard Kylie start crying. She got up and went to rock her baby to sleep again.

(That Evening)

Kimberly was about to go outside when she heard the doors open. She was able to put up her shields longer and looked over to see Jason standing there. "Jason," she whispered. She walked over and embraced him. "You're okay," she murmured. Jason hugged her back with a smile.

"I'm okay, Kim. However, I'm just plain old me again," he answered.

Kimberly looked at him with a smile. "The Jason I knew when we were kids," she commented. Jason nodded and then she walked over to pick Kylie up from her crib. "Here, I think she wants to be held by her uncle," she commented. Jason took Kylie into his arms and the baby giggled as she grabbed his shirt. "Trini's going to be happy to have you back home," Kimberly commented. Jason nodded and then he placed the infant back into his arms.

"Kim, I'm leaving. That's why I'm here," he informed.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have no reason to be here anymore. Besides you and Kylie. But the others will find it strange that I keep coming back even though I'm not a Ranger anymore."

Kimberly nodded. Knowing what he said was true. He couldn't stay and she couldn't keep him there. Besides, he had to see his girlfriend that he hadn't seen in such a long time. She nodded and Jason hugged her. "I'll come back," he assured her.

"You better," she commented.

Jason kissed her forehead and then he walked out the door. "Goodbye, Jason," she whispered.


	10. Telling the Truth Part I: The Hurt

Chapter 10: Telling the Truth Part I: The Hurt

Sadly, Zordon told Kimberly that he would be leaving soon, but his friend, Dimitiria would be taking his place. It was breaking Kimberly's heart waiting for that day to come when Zordon will leave. First Billy, then Jason, and now the person close to her like a father was going to be leaving. The only ones that would be left would be Rocky and Kylie. It was nice having Rocky around, even though she missed her other friends more.

One day, Kimberly was putting Kylie down for her nap. She jumped when a red light flashed in front of her and a Red Ranger appeared. "W-Who are you?" She asked. The Ranger de-morphed to reveal a young, handsome man.

He had shoulder-length brown with blonde streaks, brown eyes, he was wearing black boots, silver colored pants, a tight read shirt, a silver jacket with symbols on it, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"I'm Andros of KO-35," he informed. She looked at him confused. "I'm here to assure you that Zordon's going to be okay when his time comes for him to leave," he added.

"I know that, I just don't want to be left alone," she told him.

Andros smiled at her. "You won't be alone. We'll be here for you," he assured her. Kimberly smiled at him.

"Thanks, Andros, I don't even know you though," she commented.

"We'll stay in contact," he laughed.

Kimberly nodded and then she watched him leave. Knowing that she'd never be alone.

**(Weeks Later)**

Kimberly stayed in contact with Andros. They became great friends. Not knowing that everything was going to go wrong on her once again.

Kimberly was trying to calm Kylie down as she was walking around the outside of the Power Chamber. Rocky was keeping watch for her while she was trying to get the wailing baby to stop crying. "What's the matter sweetie?" She whispered.

"She's just fussy because her Uncle Jason isn't around," a familiar voice replied.

Kimberly turned around to see Jason standing there. "Jason!" She gasped. She hurried over and hugged him with her free arm.

"Aw, come here, sweetie," Jason murmured.

He took his 'niece' into his arms and the baby immediately calmed down. "I guess you were right," she commented. Trini then appeared out from behind Jason. "Trini!" She gasped. She embraced her best friend with a smile. "I'm so happy to see you guys," Kimberly murmured.

"Kim, Tommy and the others are coming," Rocky informed.

"Thanks, Rocky. Come on, I've got to get back," she informed.

She took Kylie back into her arms and they went back into the Power Chamber.

Kimberly placed the sleeping baby into her crib and looked at her friends as she sat down on her bed. "How are you doing?" Trini asked.

"I'm hanging in there. Zordon told me that the scar on my head may never go away and I can use my powers of empathy for when danger comes," Kimberly replied.

"That's great about your gift," Trini told her.

"It is," Kimberly sighed.

"Kylie's gotten big," Jason commented.

"She has. The light of my world," Kimberly sighed.

Trini then sat next to her friend. "Kim, you need to go out and have some fun. During the past months, you've done nothing but sit in this Power Chamber for a long time," Trini pointed out.

"You're right, but where can I go? I can't leave Kylie by herself," Kimberly reminded.

"I'll watch her. Jason wants to take you scuba diving. To get your mind off things," Trini assured her.

"Yeah, come on, Kim. You need some fun. When was the last time you had fun?" Jason asked.

Kimberly thought about it. It's been a long time since she last had fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun. Kimberly walked over and took Kylie from her crib. She walked over and placed her into Trini's arms. "Okay, I'm in," she informed. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You won't be sorry, Kim," Jason assured her.

Kimberly smiled before saying goodbye to Kylie and Trini. Then she and Jason left.

Kimberly sat in the boat getting everything on. "You ready, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Jason chuckled before they went into the water.

Kimberly was enjoying herself. For the first time in a long time after her incident, she was actually having fun. Kimberly's eyes widened when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight them off, but then she couldn't remember what happened afterwards, because her world went black.

When Kimberly came to, she found herself in a cell. It was dark and she was cold. "Jason? JASON!" She shouted. She felt someone grab her and she went to fight them off when he covered her mouth.

"Kim, hey, it's me. It's Jason," he assured her.

Kimberly hugged him with a sigh in relief. "Where are we?" She asked. She stood up and started to look around.

"We're trapped on a ship of some sort," he replied.

"How can you possibly know that?" She demanded.

"Unlike you, I was conscious when they brought us onboard."

"What do they want with us?"

"I'm not sure."

She sat in a corner with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm so cold," she whispered. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kim," he assured her.

"No, it's not," she mumbled.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest with her back towards Jason. "What if this enemy finds out about Kylie? What if he or she finds out that my baby is the Red Ranger's baby?" She asked. Jason jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Hush, you don't know if they're listening," he pointed out.

Kimberly nodded and sighed. "Tommy's probably going to take his grand old time to save us. You would think he'd know that I'm in trouble by now," she pointed out. Jason got very quiet and looked at the wall. She looked at him confused. "Jas?" She asked.

"Kim, there's something I have to tell you. Something that's going to be hard for you to hear," he replied.

"Tell, me, what is it?" She asked.

"Kim. After you were brought to the Power Chamber, when Billy went to the mountains. He left something out," he started.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kim, Tommy received a letter. It was from you. It said that you met someone else."

Kimberly's heart broke. "And he believed it? He actually believed that I met someone else?" She asked.

"He doesn't know what happened after that, Kim. He doesn't know that you're here and that Kylie's even living," he replied.

She leaned up against the wall hurt. "I didn't send a breakup letter to Tommy. I sent many letters to him. Every letter telling him that I loved him more than anything in this world," she commented.

"Did you write any letters while you were in the Power Chamber?" He asked.

"No, it was too much of a risk," Kimberly replied.

"You see."

"He should know though. He should know that I love him more than my life."

She was hurt, very hurt. Someone had sent that terrible letter to Tommy. Telling him a bunch of lies and it broke her heart. Now she was trapped on a ship going God knows where and Tommy didn't even know that she was okay and that she loved him dearly.


	11. Telling the Truth Part II: The Pain

Chapter 11: The Hurt Part II: The Pain

Kimberly found herself strapped down to a raft and she was taken down to a cave. "This is not how I planned to spend my day off," she mumbled. Jason grinned and then they were tied back to back.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Divatox sneered.

Kimberly glared at her. "What do you want with us?" She demanded. Divatox grinned at the former Pink Ranger.

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you? Well, I'm going to take over the world. Thanks to my fiancé, Maligore," she replied.

Kimberly struggled against her binds as she and Jason were raised off the ground. "And you two, will be the sacrifices to bring him back," she informed. Kimberly's heart was pounding against her chest.

"NO!" She shouted.

She looked into the pit in disbelief. "This day keeps going bad to worse," she groaned.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice shouted.

Kimberly looked over and smiled to see the Power Rangers. "Power Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare," she informed.

"KIM!" Tommy yelled.

Kimberly heard his voice and her heart stopped. It was truly him in the red uniform. The man she still loved, the father of her child, but yet the man that hurt her for believing the lies in the letter. "You're too late, Power Rangers," Divatox laughed.

"NO!" Tommy yelled.

Kimberly watched as the pit came closer and then she felt a familiar rush of evil pulsing through her veins. She opened her eyes. They were red. She was lifted out of the pit and she looked over at the Rangers with an evil glare. "Kim!" Tommy gasped. Kimberly grinned evilly as she went to attack the Power Rangers while Jason broke the chains and helped her out of the pit his eyes also glowing red.

"Kimberly, stop," Kat insisted.

Kimberly started fighting Kat with an evil grin on her face. She spun around to see Tommy standing there. "Kimberly, you've got to stop this," he insisted. He removed his helmet and the pain stung Kimberly's heart more. The man that believed the lies in a letter. "Kimberly, you have to remember me, it's me, Tommy," he insisted. She heard Kat telling her to remember and she started laughing. She laughed at them all. "Kimberly, we're your friends," he insisted. Kimberly looked at him straight in the face and laughed.

"Sweetie, I don't have any friends," she informed.

"Kimberly, you do have friends, you have to remember," Kat insisted.

Kimberly looked over at Kat before looking back at Tommy. "Oh, and sweetie,pink is out," she informed. She spun around and kicked Kat in the stomach. She watched the Pink Turbo Ranger fall and walked past Tommy.

"Please, Kimberly, snap out of this, please," he begged.

"I'm evil and I like it that way," she laughed.

She then started fighting Tommy herself and he was blocking her attacks. "Kim, please, I don't want to hurt you," he insisted.

"_You already did_," her mind hissed.

She finally kicked Tommy in the stomach and looked over to see Jason still in the pit. "KIM SNAP OUT OF IT!" Adam shouted. Kimberly ignored them all. She was going to destroy the Red Ranger on her own. However, she watched as Jason dragged Tommy towards the pit trying to push him in.

"You are a pathetic being," she hissed.

"You know that's not true," Tommy demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Say goodbye, Red Ranger."

Tommy was kneeling beside the pit trying to get Jason, who had just fallen in, out. She then stalled suddenly. She felt a whole different sensation pass through her body. The spell was lifted. Kimberly looked around in disbelief as if she didn't remember what happened. "Hang in there, buddy," she heard a familiar voice state. She looked over to see Tommy trying to get Jason out of the pit. She gasped and ran over to help him. She grabbed onto Jason's hands and tried to get Jason out of the pit.

"Kim?" He asked.

"I'm with you," she answered.

She then flew back when Jason became possessed. "Jason!" She gasped. Jason broke his chains and then he started fighting them. Then the spell was lifted off Jason.

"You guys have to get out of here," Tommy insisted.

Jason grabbed Kimberly's hand and they ran out of the cave while the Rangers fought Maligore.

(After the Fight)

Kimberly went back to the Power Chamber and took her baby into her arms with a sigh of relief. She never felt so safe when she held her baby and when she was inside the Power Chamber. "How are you holding up?" Jason asked. Kimberly turned and placed the baby back into her crib.

"I don't know, Jason. Seeing him again. It hurt so much," she replied.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Tell him what?" She asked.

"Tell him about Kylie."

Kimberly sighed as she watched her baby sleep. "I'll try. I'll really, really try," she replied. Jason walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly embrace. "I just don't want to hurt anymore," she sobbed. Jason sighed as he held her. He knew that seeing Tommy again just about ripped her into pieces.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he murmured.

Trini walked over and she too hugged Kimberly. The former Pink Ranger cried against Jason, totally heartbroken.

Author's Note: Sorry if this was lame. I never saw the Turbo movie. Will Kimberly get the courage to tell Tommy about Kylie? Find out in the last chapter of 'Memories of the Heart'.


	12. Goodbye

Chapter 12: Goodbye

Kimberly walked into the auditorium that the karate competition was going to take place. Since Rocky injured his back, Jason was going to take his place in the competition. Kimberly finally got the courage and after all the time of thinking about it. She was going to tell Tommy about Kylie. She watched the competition and cheered for Jason. She was so happy to see that he was succeeding. "YEAH! GO JASON!" She shouted. She then jumped up and down cheering when she saw that they had one. "WAY TO GO!" She shouted.

After the competition, Jason jumped out of the ring and embraced Kimberly. "Congratulations," she told him. Jason smiled and then he saw her watch Tommy as he got ready to get off the ring.

"Go on," he whispered.

Kimberly nodded and just as she was about to tell him, her heart shattered. Tommy was hugging Kat and they both seemed happy. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jason could see the pain in her face. He knew that Kat and Tommy went on a couple of dates, but he didn't think was serious. Seeing the image before him just showed him that it was. "I----I---I can't do this," she whispered.

"KIM WAIT!" Jason called.

Kimberly ran out of the auditorium in tears. She was too late. Tommy was gone and she couldn't get him back.

She went back into the Power Chamber and cried into her pillow. Jason came in and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kim," he murmured. She didn't answer him.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"I knew they went on a couple of dates, but that was it."

She sat up and looked at him. "I swear to you on my grandmother's grave that I didn't know that their relationship was serious, Kim," he assured her. Tears fell down her face.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell him about Kylie that's for sure," she replied.

"Why? He deserves to know."

"He probably wouldn't want to know now. Now that he's got Kat."

She got up and wiped her tears away. "Jas, I've made an important decision two days ago," she informed. He sat there staring at her back. She then turned to him with tears fall down her face. "I've decided to leave Angel Grove, for good. I'm never coming back," she informed.

"But, Kim, where will you go?" Trini suddenly put in as she came in.  
"I'm not sure yet. But I can't stay here. There are too many memories," she replied.

"Kim..." she cut him off.

"I'm leaving, Jason, Trini," she informed.

She then walked out of the Power Chamber to go buy a car. "Should we let her go through with this?" Trini asked.

"It is her choice to make," Zordon replied.

They looked up at Zordon. "Tommy deserves to know that he has a daughter," Trini pointed out.

"It is Kimberly's choice whether she wants Tommy to know about the child. We can't make that choice for her," Zordon informed.  
"What can we do?" Trini asked.

"We can only support her choice," Jason replied.

"Jason is correct, Trini," Zordon agreed.

Trini sighed as she looked at the sleeping baby in the crib. Kim made her decision and she couldn't change that.

Jason and Trini helped Kim put her things in her new car. She had a bunch of brochures in her hands as she embraced Jason and Trini. "Call us when you get there," Trini murmured.

"I will," Kimberly sighed.

She hugged Jason tight and then she got into the car. Kylie was sitting in her safety seat and Kimberly held up a brochure. "The Hart Express is leaving Angel Grove and heading towards Mariner Bay now," she told Kylie. She looked at Mariner Bay that was circled on a brochure. She started her car and drove off and not once did she look back at Angel Grove.

**Author's Note: I told you, I told you, I told you that there is no Tommy/Kimberly in here whatsoever. The sequel will be up very soon. Read the preview to the sequel please.**


End file.
